


Summer count down

by Ahsatan785



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Kendall is shocked when she receives a letter from her mother stating that she will have to live with the Weasley family for half of the summer break. Whats the problem with that? She's a Slytherin who's been the target of the twins pranks all year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer count down

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched the movies and read the first novel, so my Harry Potter knowledge is limited to that and wikipedia... So apologizes if I manage to kill information given in the book somehow.
> 
> Is intended to be set post Goblet of Fire.

It was the end of the year and all the students were gathered in the great hall for the final dinner of the school year. As per usual, Gryffindor had yet again won the house cup, beating Slytherin house by a measly 5 points. Natalie sat at the Slytherin table cutting up some meat on her plate. To her left was a complaining Draco, (he was going on and on about how it was Nott's fault they lost, as he had lost 10 points the night before for wandering the halls at night) and to her left was Millicent, who was going on about her summer plans. Natalie just sat in silence ignoring Draco and zoning in and out of what Millicent was saying. She was focusing on how sad she was to be leaving Hogwarts for the summer... sure classes were boring and it was nice to be going home... but still, she'd miss it. 

Natalie sighed heavily. Millicent stopped talking and turned to her friend "What's the matter Nat?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.  
"It’s nothing..." She said. Millicent raised an eyebrow knowing Natalie was lying. "Alright! I'm just sad to be leaving, is all" Natalie admitted. Millicent nodded.  
"I understand completely. But I do miss my family, and am so happy to be going home." She chuckled to herself. "My brother is coming here next year and he's bound to be full of questions"  
"Really? Your brothers turning 11?" Natalie asked a tad shocked.  
"Ya" Millicent said nodding "Why?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Natalie shrugged.  
"He just looks younger than that to me" Millicent nodded thoughtfully.  
"I suppose he does..."

Just then a barn owl flew into the great hall and landed right next to Natalie, a letter addressed to her in its beak. Natalie took the letter in a bout of confusion and scratched the side of the owl's head before it flew off again. Strange to be getting a letter on the last day of classes "What is it?" Millicent asked. Natalie took a second glance at the handwriting and recognized it as her mothers. "A letter from my mother..." Natalie opened it up and read the letter.

'Dearest Natalie,

May I start off by saying I am so sorry for this late notice. Your father is currently off on a business trip and just recently found out I will be off doing routine inspections for the Ministry. So I have arranged for you to stay with a friend of mine and his family. His name it Arthur Weasley. I'm sure you know his children as they go to Hogwarts as well (You’re in the same year as his twin boys if I remember correctly). His wife is very sweet and their home is out in the middle of some farm lands where you can practice ridding your broom outside of school for once. Isn't that wonderful? 

I am so sorry dear, I would do my best to be at home and so would your father, but we just can't arrange for it. Trust me, we both love you and miss you very much and want to see you, but as I've already stated, we just can't arrange to see you and welcome you home just yet. I have given the Weasley's some money to cover for your food, etc. (though they put up quite the fight when it came to accepting it) so no need to feel guilty while staying with them. You will meet with them at the station, so you will not get lost. I will send another letter when you can come home, though it may be about a month before one of us will be able to return home for you.

All my love  
-Mum'

Natalie's jaw practically fell to the floor. Stay? With the Weasley's? For a whole month?! Natalie had nothing against the Weasley's or their house for that matter, as most Slytherin's might. So if she had no problem with the Weasley's, what was the matter with living with them for a month? The twins. Oh dear Merlin, the horror. Natalie had been a target for them all year since she’d had the misfortune of being stuck with them in their train car due to a lack of places to be seated. Now living with them?! Impossible! Would the level and amount of pranks be turned up a notch? Or worse - Natalie did not want to think about it. She shook her head and shoved the letter in her pocket.  
"What is it? What did she say?" Millicent asked. Natalie shook her head.  
"Nothing important. My father found a job and won't be home for a month as he'll be on a business trip" She partially lied.  
"That's good. That he got a job I mean, shame you won't see him for a while"  
"Ya…"

When dinner was over, Natalie immediately beelined for the Gryffindor table (practically jumping over the other tables to get to it) and went directly to the first Weasely she spotted, Ron. She shoved the letter in his face "Did you know about this?!" She demanded nervously, still in a bit of shock.  
"Blood hell!” He exclaimed in surprise then looked up to see the Slytherin girl his older brothers had been targeting all year long “Natalie!?” He asked, brows furrowing, before his eyes darted to the letter that had been shoved in his face “What are you on about?" Ron questioned. Pretty much all of Gryffindor was watching her, along with some students from other houses who hadn't left yet. This was such a rarity. A Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley, without so much as a single insult thus far.  
"Just read it!' Natalie said shaking the letter before him, motioning for him to grab it. Ron huffed and grabbed the letter before reading it. His eyebrows noted together.  
“What is it?” Harry asked. Ron handed the letter back to the Slytherin girl he barely knew  
“Well?” She prodded, tapping her foot nervously, eyes darting around to all the people staring.  
"No, mum and dad never mentioned it, nor Fred, or George… or Ginny for that matter" He said. Natalie bit her lip looking down  
"Alright... See you and your family tomorrow then I guess" She said running out of the hall to catch up with Millicent.

"What was all that all about?" Fred asked Ron, beating George to it.  
"Apparently her mother made plans with dad to stay with us this summer" Ron explained  
"What!? How could dad let a Slytherin into our home!?" Fred demanded with exaggerated horror.  
"She's not all bad Fred. She is actually really nice, especially for a Slytherin" Ron defended her. Though that wasn’t saying much as this was the first time he’d spoken to her.  
"Think of it this way Fred" George said "Our favorite test dummy is coming to live with us" he said with a grin. Fred immediately perked up, and got a wicked grin to match his twins.  
"Right you are George! Way to put a positive twist on things!" He said as they gave each other a high-five.  
"Hold up! Your mother would never allow such things!" Hermione butted in.  
"Not if she doesn't find out" Fred said, clapping a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.  
"She'll never be the wiser" George added.  
"You two said the same thing about the flying car" Harry reminded them with a grin. Fred pouted and crossed his arms.  
"This time will be different" He said with a confident smile  
"We'll just use a bit of some memory erasing candies and all will be well" George chimed in with a smirk.  
"You haven't even tested those yet" Ron stated with a curious expression.  
"Ah, but that's the beauty of having a free test dummy courtesy of dad" George said ruffling Ron’s hair. Ron batted at his hand until he removed it and reached up to fix his hair. George just laughed at him and Ron rolled his eyes as the lot of them headed to Gryffindor tower to get packed for tomorrow morning.


End file.
